Cabello Rojo
by RdePicas
Summary: Es duro trabajar en una oficina junto a la chica de tus sueños.¿y si la cosa se complica? Rigsby/Van Pelt
1. introducción

Una mirada.

Y sus ojos se quedaron en el cuello de la pelirroja.

Se preguntaba como sería hundir sus manos en aquella melena roja.

Se lo había preguntado tantas veces.

Tantas y tantas veces.

Aquellas hebras rojas, como de fuego que le hechizaban desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Has intentado comentárselo?- la voz le sacó con un sobresalto de su ensoñación.

Patrik Jane miraba también a la joven teclear en el ordenado con aspecto serio y cansado.

-Pero... no sé de que hablas- negó, auque sabía que era inútil, Jane lo sabía. Jane siempre lo sabía todo.

-Digo que es obvio... tal vez tengas que hablar con ella- iba a decir algo más...pero Lisbon pasó casi llevándoselo de la oreja.

Había recibido un aviso de asuntos internos por culpa de la última jugarreta espectacular de Jane; esas cosas que tanto le gustaba hacer, y ella ni siquiera se esforzaba en disimular que, de no tener una hipoteca que pagar, ya se habría puesto unas botas con punta metálica y andaría pateando al rubio al más puro estilo skinhead.

Van Pelt levantó los ojos un instante al pasar junto a ella aquel extraño dúo; Lisbon chillando y Jane sonriendo, y ella también sonrió un instante tras el portazo de la morena y probablemente algún gesto dramático hecho por Cho desde algún rincón de la sala que el no alcanzaba a ver.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, y se sintió estúpido.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

La vio entonces levantarse y dirigir sus pasos hacía la sala de descanso.

Tuvo el impulso de ir detrás, pero se refrenó.

Cuando ella salió a estirar las piernas él la había acompañado.

Pero quería ir, y verla preparar el café.

Contó hasta 10 antes de separarse de su mesa. Cruzó los dedos durante el camino para que se diera alguna situación que le permitiera acercarse lo suficiente para sentir aquel olor a jabón.

A él no le gustaban las chicas que olían a fruta, o a piruleta o a lo que sea que oliesen.

Pero el cabello de Grace Van Pelt olía a jabón y eso si le gustaba.

-Rigsby- Se apoyó en la puerta un instante y la miró sonriendo, deseando que ella no hubiese notado como temblaba ante su voz-¿quieres café?- movió la cafetera un instante.

-Por eso he venido- y se quedó mirando como preparaba el agua y enchufaba el aparato.

-¿Bueno, que tal van esos informes?- hacía referencia al último caso. Con la de papeleo que tenían que rellenar cada vez que resolvían un caso, a veces daban ganas de dejar huir al malo.

-Ahí siguen, aunque creo que Jane es el que lo tiene peor ahora mismo.

-No me gustaría estar en su lugar- se miraron un segundo antes de comenzar a reír.

Todo era más fácil con Van Pelt. Más cálido.

Era cómo estar en casa.


	2. principio de la jornada

Se miró al espejo.

Odiaba su aspecto recién levantada.

Ni siquiera se había desmaquillado la noche anterior, y restos tenues de sombra de ojos decoraban la parte baja de sus ojos.

Se dio crema mientras pensaba donde había puesto el jersey naranja que había comprado dos dias antes.

Ella y su maldito desorden.

Lo había visto en un escaparate. Ese bonito color naranja crema le sentaba como anillo al dedo.

Lo había comprado mientras soñaba en entrar en la oficina con él. En que quizás y solo quizás, Rigsby alzaría un instante sus ojos de los informes para observarla y pensar que estaba hermosa.

Sonrió ante el espejo.

Estúpida. Que estúpida.

Risby jamás la miraría de ese modo. Él la veía casi como una hermana.

Como la jovencita inexperta a la que proteger; ella odiaba eso.

Porque si se arreglaba cada mañana era por él.

Porque cada mirada, cada suspiro era para él...cada sonrisa, cada vestido, y cada esperanza contenida cada vez que se levantaba esperando que él fuera detrás.

Si ella fuera de otro modo...mas atrevida, mas guapa, menos niña.

Peinó el cabello hacia atrás tras recordar donde había dejado la bolsa con la compra.

Si solo las cosas fuesen distintas.

oooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Jane se aburría.

Había llegado a la oficina antes de la hora y se tumbaba en su sofá mirando al techo.

Jane se aburría mucho.

Llevaban casi tres días en los que solo les llamaban para bagatelas.

Puso los brazos tras la cabeza.

Tal vez podría ir luego a chinchar a la morena.

-Buenos días- abrió los ojos para observar el ritual matutino de Grace Van Pelt.

La vio dejar el abrigo, y dirigirse a la sala de descanso a preparar café (sabía que para los dos)- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- luego, estaba claro lo que haría. Siempre lo mismo; dejar la cafetera enchufada y dedicarse a mover su escritorio, que la mujer de la limpieza había recolocado. El rubio se sonrió. La joven giraba la mesa apenas unos grados. No ganaba luz, ni espacio ni siquiera lo hacía por el feng Shui.

Lo que ganaba era visibilidad y es que, desde su posición original, una de las columnas ocultaban en parte la mesa de Walter Rigsby.

-Bien. Llegué el primero- Van Pelt jamás había justificado esa acción ante él. Los dos sabían que Jane lo sabía.

Cuan difícil era para todo el mundo dar el primer paso, pese a que todo era tan obvio... tan fácil.. si solo quisieran...

Patrick Jane se sonrió.

Su cabeza comenzó a maquinar mientras sonreía, totalmente seguro de que aquel día no iba a aburrirse.


End file.
